Tout est une histoire de couleur
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: Textes écrit pour le second pas de la croisade d'Erwin Smith. Broyer du Noir/Blanche-Neige/l'Oeil Ackermann. Et voici la version 2.0 de ce pas : 1/Jusqu'à la fin
1. Broyer du Noir

Nous entamons, chers petits scarabées, le deuxième pas de la Croisade d'Erwin Smith. " _Tout est une histoire de couleur_ " ne fera que trois chapitres et ces chapitres, ne devait faire que 100 mots (j'ai essayé mais..c'était un peu trop court..) seul celui-ci en est un.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing** : Si vous en voyez un, signalez le moi.

 **Rating** : K

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Thème : Noir.**

Habituellement, Hange parcourait les couloirs du bataillon en un éclair. Elle courait pour aller à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas...Une vraie pagaille.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas la force de bouger comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle était entré dans le bureau d'Erwin en traînant des pieds, le visage fermé.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et fusilla son supérieur du regard.

\- Hange.

\- Tu me saoules.

\- ..En quel honneur ?

\- Tu me saoules. C'est tout.

\- Je-

\- Chut..fais ce que tu as à faire.

Ça..c'est lorsqu'Hange broie du noir.

* * *

Au top du top ? Cool ? Bof ? Nul ? Je vous attends x3

Arigatou to Jaa ne ~


	2. Blanche-Neige

Ouais, je poste tout d'un coup, parce que vous savez quoi ? Bah..rien. En fait j'avais tellement envie de vous le faire lire que...voilà ! Vous voyez, je vous aime mes petits scarabées, ouais ouais ouais !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing** : Si jamais on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas...xD

 **Rating** : K

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Thème : Blanc**

On lui avait dit que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut. Qu'à force de vouloir tout avaler, on finira empoisonné, comme Blanche-Neige.

Son père lui avait conté plusieurs fois cette histoire. Cette princesse à la peau blanche comme de la neige -d'où son prénom- qui vivait avec sept nains.

Elle ne s'était pas douté, que sa belle mère allait l'empoisonner avec une simple et délicieuse pomme rouge.

Le commandant en tenait une à ce moment là. Il croqua dedans.

Blanche-Neige tombait, le visage aussi blanc que le blanc lui même. Elle portait vraiment bien ce nom...

Cette pomme que mangeait le commandant était-elle empoisonnée ? Non, il serait déjà tombé raid mort sinon..

Petite, Sasha rêvait d'être comme elle. Car un prince était venu la délivrer et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

* * *

C'est con, la seule idee de blanc qui m'est venue c'est Blanche-Neige..

Arigatou to Jaa ne ~


	3. L'Oeil Ackermann

Surprise ! C'est encore moi ! o/ l ne fait pas 100 mots, mais plus de 100 mots ! Brefouille, je termine mon second pas avec ce chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **Rating :** K

* * *

 **Thème : Gris.**

Quand ils regardaient leur petite sœur, ils voyaient deux grands yeux gris, brillants. Quand ils lui offraient un cadeau, ils les voyaient s'agrandir, trembloter, les iris se dilatant.

C'était le jour de son quinzième anniversaire, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avait vu avant qu'elle s'en aille, découvrir les merveilles que cachait le monde. L'un des deux frères lui avait offert un baiser sur le front, un autre une caresse affective sur sa joue.

Quand ils regardaient le regard de métal, malicieux, tout ce dont ils avaient envie était de la préserver de l'horrible monde qu'était le leur.

Aussi transperçant qu'une lame, son ses prunelles, encore si innocente fera chavirer le cœur de plusieurs hommes.

Oh oui, ils l'aimaient, cette nuance de gris, perçant, mais si doux à la fois.

\- Je reviendrai et cette fois-ci, je vous apporterai un cadeau !, s'était-elle exclamé.

Une paire d'yeux gris, semblables aux siens. Un enfant qu'elle mettra au monde. Ces mêmes yeux fusilleront avec hargne le bourreau de ses deux compagnons. Ce cadeau était Levi Ackermann.

* * *

Bah voilà, j'ai fini le second pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment si dans un sens les thèmes ont été respectés mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! La prochaine fois, peut-être que ça sera bien plus long, tout dépend de Madame Inspiration !

Arigatou to Jaa ne ~


	4. Blanc : Jusqu'à la fin

Hello mes scarabées ! Ca fait super longtemps...!

Et bien, là je ne reviens pas avec un nouveau texte, quoique si mais en fait je renouvelle ce pas. La version 1 m'a laissé comme un gout d'inachevé donc je le recommence ! Et je suis assez satisfaite de ce premier texte !

Bien sûr, je remercie _Hikari_ , _Slavy_ et _Neechu_ pour leurs reviews !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent à Isayama Hajime.

 **Personnages** : Erwin, Maman Smith, Marie...

 **Rating :** T, c'est pas un texte très gai..

 **Thème** : Blanc

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Erwin, ferme la fenêtre ou tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Ledit Erwin était bien trop fasciné par ce qu'il voyait dehors pour entendre une quelconque voix l'avertir du froid. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait d'attraper la crève, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette poudre blanche qui avait commencé à tomber du ciel, aussi sombre soit-il. Il tendit sa main, espérant de tout cœur que cette poudre tombe sur sa main.

Un morceau vint alors se poser sur sa paume et ses yeux brillèrent. Il ferma sa paume et accourut vers une grande silhouette posant une assiette sur une table. En le voyant arriver, elle esquissa un sourire discret et faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Maman ! La poudre qui tombe dehors...c'est froid !, dit-il en gesticulant sur place en avançant son poing vers la femme. Il ouvrit son poing avec l'intention de lui montrer sa prise.

\- Oh Erwin, tu tombes bien, as-tu fermé la fenêtre comme je te l'ai demandé tout à l'heure ? Et puis, pourquoi me montres-tu ta main ?

Le petit garçon s'arrêta et regarda sa mère bizarrement. Celle-ci se retenait de rire en remarquant la tête que tirait Erwin.

\- Il n'y a rien dessus, lui dit-elle en touchant sa paume vide.

\- Hein ? Mais j'avais-

\- Ce n'est rien, va fermer la fenêtre et profites-en pour appeler ton père. Allez oust !

Elle le poussa gentiment en dehors de la cuisine, lieu où elle adorait se terrer, toujours en se retenant de rire.

* * *

\- Tu sais, Erwin...

Le jeune homme frissonna à l'entente de son prénom et regarda la jeune femme, assise à ses côtés. Elle était magnifique. Même emmitouflée dans son gros manteau, ses douces mains protégées par une paire de gants, une énorme écharpe blanche qui recouvrait son cou, son menton et ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns virant à une couleur bien plus flamboyante les jours ensoleillés habituellement attachés négligemment caressait ses épaules et son dos. Ses joues étaient encore et toujours roses. La couleur de ses prunelles se démarquaient bien plus qu'en temps normal. Était-ce dû à ce sol aussi blanc que la peau de sa bien aimée ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais le regard de la jeune fille vacillait entre ses mains nues et les siennes. Elle avait l'air de cacher quelque chose.

\- …Tes rêves, sont aussi les nôtres, dorénavant.

Il continua de la fixer longuement, comme s'il cherchait à trouver une faille dans ses paroles.

\- Nous réécrirons l'avenir, continua-t-elle en levant ses yeux bruns vers lui. Laisse nous être à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pi-

\- Le pire est à prévoir, Marie.

Erwin se leva et frotta ses mains avec l'intention de les réchauffer. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- J'estime largement la liberté à une obligation de survivre pour ne pas faire pleurer ceux que j'aime, dit-il sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, si quelque chose devait se produire, Nile et moi seront tristes. Même si tu nous effaces complètement de ta vie, il y aura toujours une place pour nous, dans ton cœur. Nous seront toujours près de toi, que tu le veuilles, ou non. Penses-tu qu'il n'y a pas plus effroyable que de ne pas avoir de corps sur lequel pleurer ?

* * *

\- Estime toi heureux de n'avoir perdu qu'un bras. D'autres n'ont réussis qu'à sauver qu'une jambe et le reste se retrouve au fond de l'estomac de la bête.

\- ... Merci de me remonter le moral, Hange.

\- De rien. Je suis là pour ça, voyons.

Erwin regarda la paume de sa main gauche, puis la manche droite de sa chemise. Là où son bras se trouvait. Maintenant, plus rien.

* * *

Il avait échappé à la mort et ce plusieurs fois. La chance ne souriait pas plusieurs fois à la même personne sans raisons. Il devait y avoir une raison.

 _"Estime toi heureux de n'avoir perdu qu'un bras."_

Quand il y repensait, il avait juste envie de rire. Et oui, il était heureux d'avoir perdu ce bras, même si cela lui avait causé un vide affreux et qu'il se sentait handicapé. Avoir Hange et Levi sur ses pattes ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, surtout si pour veiller sur lui.

 _"Penses-tu qu'il n'y a pas plus effroyable que de ne pas avoir de corps sur lequel pleurer ?"_

Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit.

A vrai dire, si. Cette question l'avait tourmenté jour et nuit. Il préférait penser à autre chose parce qu'il avait connu ça, avec son père. Pleurer sur un corps est bien plus difficile que de pleurer sur une photo. La dernière image que nous garderons du défunt est son sourire et non cette grimace décrivant le calvaire qu'il avait vécu.

Il devait connaître la véritable histoire, le contexte de la création des murs, effectuer la conquête de Maria et enfin découvrir ce que cachait Grisha Jäger dans cette fameuse cave. Ne serait que pour purifier sa mémoire, son honneur.

 _"Erwin, ferme la fenêtre ou tu vas finir par attraper froid."_

Il avait déjà froid. Et quand il avait froid, il se réfugiait dans les bras de sa génitrice. Et elle était là, en face de lui. Il voyait son visage rayonnant et ses bras ouverts l'attendait.

Il ne se rappela pas être allé chez lui pourtant...Oh, il n'avait plus ce chez lui. Il était bien un soldat non ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Au bataillon d'exploration.

 _-_ **Viens, je vais te réchauffer...**

\- Erwin ! Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux, reste avec nous !, s'écria alors une autre voix par dessus celle plus chaleureuse.

 _-_ **Je t'avais dis de fermer cette fenêtre. Tu vois le résultat maintenant ? Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête...**

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux !

\- Pardon..., gémit-il dans un murmure.

* * *

Bon...et bien...Je sais pas si c'est clair ou pas. Je ne préfère rien dire et attendre vos réactions, c'est plus...prudent ?

Merci et à bientôt ~


End file.
